Moon Daughter
by Riter4ever
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Everyone has a story. And every one of us has an enemy. She was half angel, fighting demons was second nature. Fighting Downworlders was a simple task. All but one... She was hunted, and she was found. She couldn't bear to let them get hurt, but she always ran. She had to run. If he found her a second time, it would all end. And they would end beside her.


Chapter 1: Escape

I watched in the looking glass as Laurie completed my outfit for the day. I was wearing a light peach colored gown, decorated lavishly with gold braiding down the peach bodice. Ruffles ornately decorated the front of my skirt, daintily gathered at the two corners where my hips were in clusters of fake blossoms. There was a bustle in the back, and secreted underneath the flat front of my full skirt hung layers of underskirts. My black traveling boots were laced up, my white gloves on my small hands. A gold and white parasol rested in the grasp of my left hand, and overt my shoulders a snowy white cape with golden trim. My hair hung long and silky in its natural loose gold curls. I looked at the mirror, studying my face. Many people had told me that I had a doll face, and true enough my heart shaped face with my delicate features did resemble a porcelain doll. My pink cheeks and rose red lips stood out on my pale but rosy complexion, and my thick eyelashes were long and dark over my light blue eyes. I was dainty, although average height for my age of fifteen years. I was pretty, young... And extremely bored. I saw the scullery maid, Theodosia standing in the doorway, clad in her usual white and black uniform.

"Miss Alexandria, your brother is waiting in the carriage. He bid me come and tell you. After all, a man of his importance–"

"Can wait another moment for his favorite sister. I have things to attend to before meeting with Master Levi, if you would kindly send on that message and then assist me?"

Theo curtsied, and ran off. I turned to Laurie. "I presume my things are ready?"

"Yes miss, your bags are all packed and I've prepared a basket of food that should last a few days. But... Are you sure about this? Leaving and all it..." My maid sighed and studied the floor. Laurie was like a sister to me really, and it hurt both of us for me to run off like this but...

"I'm sorry Laurie. I just... I have to do this. I'll only be taking the smallest bag for now. I'll write if I can, I promise."

Laurie went to fetch a small suitcase that was around the length of my parasol, the width was the size of my hand. Inside was a gown much like today's, but royal blue, a large amount of money I'd saved up, but most importantly there were two seraph blades, a witchlight, and a stele. I was a Nephilim. A shadowhunter. I had once hunted down and killed demons on a regular basis, but now thanks to my brother and former trainer Levi, I seldom did anything save embroidering useless objects and failing to memorize the useless poetry that filled the shelves of our library.

I sighed as I embraced Laurie one last time. "I'll miss you so much, but I have to go. I must. It's the only way I'll do anything with my life, and the only way I can avenge Lydia."

Laurie tried to force a smile but failed and slowly the small round teardrops fell from her hazel eyes. "I know, Lexi. I know..."

I gave her a sad smile and brushed a tear from her cheek with my gloved hand. "You're like a sister to me, Laurien Kidd and never forget that."

I turned and stepped briskly down the hall and out through the servants' quarters. I was finally free. Free of everything, free to explore the world and LIVE. Levi would still be waiting out front while I slipped away. I was the viper in disguise, as Lydia had once said. Sly and sneaky with a deadly temper. But at the moment, I felt like a bird. A small songbird that had grown up locked in a cage. A cage that could never open. A cage that was locked with thousands of locks. I wasn't free yet, but I could almost taste it. Like that bird, waiting in excited anticipation as one by one the locks are undone and freedom inches closer...

It wouldn't get any closer if all I did was stand in my back yard though, would it? I needed a place, a safe place in my world. Away from all of the mundanes and even farther away from Levi. I needed to get closer to London, England. Only then could I avenge the death of my best friend. Only then could Lydia Hamilton rest in undisturbed peace, her ashes in Idris where they belonged.

I thought as I walked along, albeit a dangerous thing for a daydreamer like me to do, but it was better than standing still. I hoped to be in the next town by sunset.

Lydia and I had been parabetai, Shadowhunter partners. We had each other's backs, supported each other, we were a two-woman team. Until that day...

It was a werewolf. Of all creatures it had to be a bloody werewolf that killed her. We heard tell of his pack going against the laws of the Clave, murdering mundanes and such, so we went to investigate. We never told Levi or even Laurie that we were going. We simply left. It was a horrible mistake on my part. I never should've gone looking for a fight; we'd both been injured by a couple of demons only days before. Lydia, she'd warned that we weren't strong enough. I hadn't cared. I'd insisted we go and intervene before the Night Children worsened the affair with their meddlesome ways as they always do when the Lycanthropes are involved. Back then, fighting was a game to us. It was a game where we two always won. But then...

I shook my head quickly to clear the wretched memory from my mind. The sun was rising in the sky, and I opened my parasol to shield me. My light skin would quickly burn if I was careless. And I didn't wish to overheat either. Heat triggered attacks. And an attack would lead to death...

It was on the night that Lydia died. The werewolf forced me down and drew out my stele and a small knife. He scratched a rune I had never seen before onto my shoulder with the knife, and drew another underneath it with a stele. I recognized that one. It was a tracking rune...

"You're mine now, little Nephilim." he'd growled with an evil smile of relish. "And God only knows when I shall come to claim you."

I gave a small shudder as a carriage passed by me, splashing some water onto the hem of my skirt. Stupid mundanes. Hold on– mundanes most certainly did NOT have horns! I blinked hard and saw past the glamour. Three warlocks sat in the back of a violet carriage, drawn by two skeletal horses. I sighed. Downworlders these days just flaunted around so obnoxiously. I heard a splash from behind me, and before I could react I felt a man's arm around my waist, picking me up, and a hood was thrown over my head. "Let me go! I demand that you release me at once! The Clave–"

"What's the Clave, beau'ful?"

Yuck! Mundanes. Pirates or slavers, more than likely since we were quite close to the port of Norfolk County. I continued to struggle, and my sleeve tore.

"Oi, you see those marks?"

"She won' fetch much o' a fair price with all 'em scars on 'er back now will she? Lass, what'ave you been up to?" Another man spoke in a thick Irish accent.

"Let me go and you'll find out." I said, no longer struggling. I had a mundane knife somewhere... Found! I flicked my wrist and the knife slid out of the cuff of my sleeve, right into the shoulder of my captor.

"I said let go of me!" I shouted, and stabbed out at him again. My fighting instincts were kicking in… With both hands now freed, I tore the hood from my head. Someone attempted to side-tackle me and my knife lodged in his ribcage. I pulled another silver blade from a sheath hidden in the top of my left boot and pointed it at the other man.

"I would run, if I were you."

He took my suggestion and ran as though hell was on his heels. I sighed and cleaned the blade of my first dagger on the dead man's coat. I took out my stele. It was adorned with jade and silver, and glinted in the afternoon sunlight. I drew a healing rune on myself and sighed. My runes would never be as powerful as before. When you choose your parabetai, you and your partner are bound until death as brothers in arms. If your parabetai dies, you may not find another.

I had five hours until I was no longer safe. Then again, lycanthropes could turn into wolves any time they wished… Now that I had left the safety of the Norfolk Institute, he would catch my scent in the air… I had to be wary as I made my way to the Institute in Birmingham. I needed training, from someone who was a stranger to myself. Someone with no connection whatsoever to Lydia. I walked on and on, tripping periodically over my long skirts. No Nephilim should be forced to fight in such garments as these, even if fighting mundanes. I sighed and continued on in my bothersome trudge through the heart of nowhere. It was growing late, colors blossoming on the horizon line. I needed to find an inn. Fast.

I hurried along, taking the most unwise shortcut in history—I ran through a forest. I was, of course, oblivious to the fact that the moon was slowly rising…

I ran through the forest. I wouldn't be able to make it to an inn... A tree was my only option.

The branches of the large oak I'd selected tore at my gown but I ignored it and climbed further up. My belongings were stored in a hollow I'd discovered, right under my branch... I was at a high branch when I saw the first wolf. It was a sliver and grey wolf, not the Prince. The wolf howled and a large black wolf came to join it. That one. That one might have been him.

I took the stele out of my bodice and drew the scent rune on my left forearm, so that they wouldn't be able to track my scent down. Then I drew a lycanthropy rune above it, a rune that lowers your chances of being turned into a werewolf when bitten. Lastly, I drew a balance rune and an agility rune.

I tucked my stele back into the top of my bodice, and leaned against the tree trunk, straddling the branch. I drifted to sleep, awoken just before dawn by a group of twittering songbirds. I climbed down, and snatched my belongings and started the trek to the next town. Life continued like this, without many occurrences, for the next five days. Then, I finally reached the wonderful county of Birmingham.

I entered the town an hour past tea-time, earning a generous amount of stairs as I stepped into an inn for a spell. Not that I blamed them. My bedraggled appearance must have looked absolutely appalling! I switched out of my tattered green dress and into my sapphire blue gown.

I then took a piece of paper, an envelope, and a quill pen that were at a desk in the post office near the inn. I wrote my former address on the back, with the name "Ms. Laurien Kidd" above it.

_"Dear Laurie, I'll be staying in the Institute at Birmingham from now on. Please send my two larger trunks here, through the mundane postal service if you don't mind. The Institute is in the St. Philip's Anglican Cathedral in Birmingham. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alexandria Camilla Holt"_

I folded up the paper and stuck it in the envelope. I melted some wax and sealed the envelope with the press of my family's signet ring. Then I handed it to the friendly postal man, and walked out with my box of things still tucked under my arm.

* * *

**A/N: ****So this is inspired by Cssandra Clare's prequel series, The Infernal Devices. I think I only mention the characters from her series about twice, max, but the shadowhuters etc aren't mine in any way and I do not claim to have any rights to her books in any way. :) Please review and enjoy! :D**


End file.
